Aprovechar
by Hikari Umino
Summary: Kakashi aprovecha la situación de Iruka luego de haber estado usando un clon especial. One shot dedicado a la comunidad kakairukaka, por la celebración del cumpleaños del sensei más hermoso del mundo... Iruka Umino Irukaka


No había Sido fácil.

Pero sin lugar a dudas esa era una noche para recordar.

Kakashi, estaba tomando sake junto a Iruka y este no se oponía a sus toques esporádicos.

Ya sea para acariciar su cabello, posar su mano en su hombro o simplemente apoyarla en su rodilla.

Como habían terminado tomando sake, y dejando que este los desinhiba.

Era algo un poco raro de explicar.

Por lo que mejor era plantearlo desde sus perspectivas.

Iruka, estaba molesto.

Se sentía feliz por haber descubierto una tetra en su contra, pero a la vez estaba muy molesto.

Y lo peor de todo era que hasta le estaba agradando todo ese coqueteo que le regalaba Kakashi Hatake.

Jamás lo comprendería.

Desde que Naruto pasó a ser genin a cargo del copi nin, este había puesto los ojos en su persona…

Por qué?

No lo sabia.

Solo sabia que Kakashi lo buscaba todo el tiempo.

Desde que lo conoció, se dió cuenta de que el jonin había puesto los ojos en él, pero jamás supo por que la incistencia.

Después de la muerte de el tercer Hokague incluso se le confesó un par de veces.

Y pese a sentir un leve sentimiento de agradecimiento, siempre lo rechazó.

A Iruka solo le gustaban las mujeres, y le iba bien cuando deseaba estar con una, por su mente la idea de estar con hombre aunque sea para explorar no estaba para nada considerada.

Por lo que a pesar de saber que le hacía daño a su flamante seguidor, no daría su brazo a torcer.

Pero Kakashi no se la ponía fácil.

Siempre lo buscaba y le recordaba que le gustaba o que deseaba al menos besarlo.

Iruka lo rechazaba siempre de la misma manera y le pedía que deje de insistir.

Pero el jonin siempre volvía a hacerlo a costa de su sufrimiento.

Tal vez Kakashi era algo masoquista.

Pero pese al sentimiento de culpa ( que tenía cada vez que lo rechazaba) no le pasaba por la mente el aceptarlo, ni nada por el estilo…

Sin embargo ahora dejaba hasta que lo toque…

Por que?

Tal vez porque, deseaba dejarse llevar al menos una vez en la vida…

El sake no ayudaba, y su mente estresada tampoco.

Y es que hacía solo un par de horas había estado informándole a la Hokague sobre la captura de esa extraña ninja que gustaba de eliminar chunins.

Esa misma tarde la había conocido y ella no tardó demasiado en insinuar que deseaba acostarse con él.

A Iruka le pareció muy sospechosa la urgencia y decidió hacerle creer que estaba tan ansioso como ella.

Solo que en vez de ir el mismo con ella, decidió que un clon era mejor.

Tenía dos opciones; la primera era qué tal vez la muchacha si deseara tener sexo desenfrenado y sería su clon quien disfrutara ese tipo de contacto.

Y la segunda era que está planeara algo extraño y ella actuará en medio de la seducción…

Como buen ninja se escondió cerca del lugar al que ella lo llevo y espero…

Claro que no esperaba ver a un ninja de cabellos plateados espiando lo que su clon hacía con ella…

_ Kakashi San! Qué hace aquí?

Al verlo junto a él, Kakashi le sonrió.

Parecía incluso aliviado.

_ solo quería asegurarme de que usted esté bien…

Le mencionó.

Pero Iruka supuso que buscaba demostrarse a si mismo que debía dejar de buscarlo… o algo por el estilo.

Por lo que tuvo algo de lastima por el ninja…

_ Iruka sensei… creo que esa chica planea algo…

Le señalo e Iruka volvió su mirada a lo que estaba pasando.

Hacia un momento ella le había estado haciendo una felacion, y ahora era él quien le devolvía el favor… pero ella se estaba soltando el cabello entre gemidos y del mismo saco un arma.

Kakashi planeaba detenerla, pero Iruka lo detuvo.

Dejaron a la mujer actuar, h efectivamente le clavó el arma en la cabeza.

Era sin duda una herida mortal, y de haber Sido el original ya estaría muerto.

Para sorpresa de Kakashi, el clon no desapareció.

Pero si sangro, y se desplomó al suelo, mientras ella sonreía y comenzaba a vestirse.

Apenas terminó, ambos la rodearon y ella demostró sorpresa al ver a su presa con vida.

Y en el momento en el que dirigió su vista al cuerpo en el suelo, este desapareció.

Por supuesto no fue oponente para Hatake Kakashi quien se atribuyó la captura.

Se la llevaron a la Hokague y está la reconoció como una fanática del homicidio…

Una mujer que se jactaba de eliminar chunin a su manera.

Y no dudo en pedirles un relato de lo sucedido, felicitando a Iruka por haber sacado una buena conclusión de su sospecha, y no entendiendo exactamente qué hacía Kakashi ahí…

Luego de eso, Iruka quedó algo molesto…

Algo no.

Quedó muy molesto por dos razones.

La primera era qué le costaba mantener esos clones que hacía para fingir que era realmente él

No por la cantidad de chacra que usaba ( que podía se el doble o el triple de la habitual) si no, por que en general sus sentimientos quedaban sumamente alterados.

El más fuerte era el dolor de cabeza.

Después de todo le había clavado una daga en la cabeza, y el efecto por mantener el clon sería el de sentir el dolor por un buen rato.

El segundo y no menos importante, era que había estado muy excitado con ella ( porque a pesar de sus intenciones finales, había Sido muy eficaz con sus acciones) y la calentura no se iba de su persona.

Lo mejor sería una ducha bien fría, pero tenía un inconveniente, y ese era que su admirador personal no se apartaba de él…

Kakashi era un ninja mucho más experimentado que él, y era del tipo que usaba clones para muchas situaciones.

No dudaba que conocía el tipo de clon que había usado y también conocía los efectos secundarios.

_ se encuentra bien sensei… le duele mucho la cabeza?

Iruka asintió, ya con esa pregunta le demostraba que en efecto los conocía.

Realmente lo conmovia, por que se mostraba genuinamente preocupado por él…

Al llegar a su casa le agradeció la compañía y le indico que podía atenderse solo.

Kakashi algo triste le mostró su ojos feliz y se marchó.

Iruka por su lado entre a su casa y se dió una ducha de agua fría, que no alivio para nada su situación

El dolor de cabeza no se iba y la excitación en su sistema tampoco

Se maldecía por no haber parado a la mujer al menos antes de que le clavara la daga, pero al menos consiguió lo que buscaba.

La puerta sonó intensamente y frotándose la sien, atendió.

Y como llevaba el cabello suelto decidido atarlo.

Para su sorpresa Hatake kakashi estaba frente a él, con un par de botellas de sake.

_ disculpe la interrupción de sus asuntos personales, pero le consulte a la Hokague cuanto tiempo tardaría en irse el efecto y me dijo que un par de horas, y no hay remedio que le quite los efectos, pero si puede tomar algo de sake y se relajara…

Iruka estaba considerando el dejarlo pasar.

No le parecía buena la idea, pero deseaba que ese dolor y la excitación se vayan de su sistema, por lo que le abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar.

Kakashi entro y le dió las botellas y luego se quitó el calzado.

Se quitó el chaleco táctico y luego la camiseta manga larga, quedándose solo con la musculosa y sin la máscara.

Ya que también se la quitó y luego la banda de la hoja.

Para Iruka; el rostro de Kakashi no era una sorpresa.

Ya lo había visto muchas veces.

Ya que siempre que estaba por confesar lo mucho que le seguía amando se la quitaba.

En ese aspecto Iruka era una especie de privilegiado.

Una de las pocas personas que había visto el rostro del misterioso Kakashi.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala e Iruka se preguntaba por qué dejaba que esté se quedará con él…

Después de la tercera o cuarta ronda…

No recordaba bien, kakashi se había sentado junto a él y no paraba de decirle lo muy hermoso que se veía con el cabello bien levantado.

Con mucha cautela, incluso se atrevió a tocarle el cabello y hasta se lo soltó.

Iruka estaba muy relajado, no quería admitirlo pero el sake le había hecho olvidar el dolor de cabeza…

Pero no ayudaba en nada a su otro problema.

Tenía dos opciones;

La primera era la de salir a buscar a una muchacha interesada en ayudarlo con eso…

Y la otra era aprovechar la presencia de Kakashi junto a él y descargarse con él…

Pero no le parecía buena esa idea, ya que dudaba mucho que el sea el pasivo…

No podía creer que sin ningún tipo de pudor estuviera considerando la idea, pero así era.

Claro que ver el cuerpo masculino de su compañero de copas no lo ayudaba…

Realmente jamás se había interesado en su mismo sexo.

Aunque debía admitir que su rostro lleno de súplica lo obligaba a considerar un poco…

Pero no!

El jamas se dejaría tomar y dudaba mucho que kakashi se dejará…

Por otra parte Kakashi estaba sintiendo una gran ansiedad.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que se había enamorado sin demasiadas razones del profesor de academia, y ahora se daba el lujo de estar compartiendo sake y además este no se oponía a que lo toque!

Cuando en el pasado se había opuesto incluso a que le dirija la mirada!

La primera vez que se dió cuenta de la existencia del sensei fue cuando el Hokage le había mencionado que este había preguntado por él…

No porque se interesará precisamente en él, si más bien porque se interesaba en Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando lo conoció le pareció sumamente atractivo…

Pero no se sentía lo suficientemente atraído hacia él como para invitarlo a salir o algo por el estilo.

Luego cada vez que entregaba un informe y era él quien lo recibe, esté se deja encandilar por sus sonrisas y sonrojos.

Solo a él le contestaba cómo iban sus alumnos, y solo con el se dejaba regañar por la mañana escritura del informe.

Luego de haberlo hecho sentir mal por los exámenes chunin, había intentado compensarlo invitándolo tomar unos tragos.

En aquel momento Iruka no sospecho nada y decidió acompañarlo.

Ese día recordó; que la habían pasado bien.

Tomaron unos tragos y comieron y fue la primera vez en esa cabina privada en una posada, donde le enseño su rostro a Iruka.

Pero no tuvo el efecto deseado.

Iruka no se sintió abochornado ni se intimidó con sus acciones.

Aún así, kakashi se sintió de a poco más enamorado de él…

Después de la muerte del tercer Hokage.

Fue que se armó de valor y le confesó su amor.

La terrible decepción que se llevó en ese momento había Sido magistral.

Iruka no solo lo había rechazado, sino que también le había asegurado que jamás se fijaría en él.

Claro, lo entendía…

Al menos su mente lo hacía.

Pero su corazón era otra historia.

Durante un tiempo estuvo triste por eso, después de ser atacado en el tsukuyomi infinito de Itachi Uchiha, incluso reconsideró sus prioridades…

Lo primero fue encargarse de Sasuke…

Pero no logro hacer que el chico recapacite.

En su vida había aprendido que cuando alguien busca la oscuridad, está meta no se aparta de si…

Claro que al que siempre le costaría entender eso era a Naruto.

Junto a Iruka estuvieron apoyándolo en su recuperación, luego de que el Uchiha lo deje medio muerto.

Fue ahí ( y después de pasar varios días cerca de él) que volvió a declararle su amor…

Pero como siempre este lo rechazó…

Y además le pidió que en el futuro evitará hablarle.

Para su espíritu eso era un golpe fuerte.

Pero decidió salir adelante y luego de hacer varias misiones se encontró con que Iruka debía enfrentarse a un fantasma del pasado.

No dudo en darle ayuda, pero como debía marchar de inmediato a otra misión de rango S, le dejo a pakkun para que colabore con él.

No podía evitarlo. Cuando lo veía, su corazón se desbocaba y su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción.

Y si no fuera por su máscara todo el mundo se daría cuenta del efecto que causaba Iruka en su ser.

Luego de eso casi no volvió a verlo.

Eran pocas las paradas que hacía en la villa y aprovecho para no privarse del calor humano que se le presentaba.

Como la mayoría de los ninjas, siempre tenía un encuentro esporádicos con alguien, y podía jactarse de que al menos sexo no le faltaba.

Luego de la partida de Naruto, se sintió afortunado.

Ya no se encontraría tanto con ese hombre…

Pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Las veces que paro en la aldea, se lo encontraba sin él proponérselo.

Le dolía verlo, porque eso le recordaba que su corazón jamás dejaría ese sentimiento tan fuerte por aquel hombre.

Cansado de esperar a que Iruka alguna vez quiera nada ( porque nada le daría el sensei) y al ver ( también por casualidad) que una chica lo abordaba y este se dejaba toquetear por ella; decidió auto romperse el corazón.

Por qué tal vez ( y solo tal vez) al ver como disfrutaba con alguien, este logrará efectivamente olvidar a Iruka.

Sintió una especie de cambio cuando la mujer lo llevó a una casa.

Era como si no estuviera el Iruka original.

Pero no… ahí estaba, disfrutando del placer carnal.

Era extraño, pero lejos de sentirse con el corazón roto, la imagen de Iruka recibiendo placer le estaba dando mil y una ideas…

Estaba viendo la anatomía del sensei.

Era tan perfecto como tentador.

Simplemente un deleite para la vista.

Aunque algo no le estaba pareciendo bien.

Una alarma disparo su sistema al ver al objeto de sus deseos junto a él.

_ Kakashi San! Qué hace aquí?

La seriedad con la que lo veía lo alarmó.

Pero lejos de entrar en pánico Kakashi, dedujo de inmediato que algo estaba pasando si el original estaba junto noto a él.

_ solo quería asegurarme de que usted esté bien!

Le dijo con alegría, porque el original estaba aquí.

Aunque a penas sentía una diferencia entre el original y este, se imaginaba que ese era uno de los kage bunshi más fuertes.

Debería de tener más chacra del normal y por algún motivo lo estaría utilizando…

Al dirigir la vista nuevamente noto, que ahora los papeles habían cambiado e Iruka le devolvía el favor a la mujer, que fingía gemir mientras que se encargaba de sacar una daga de sus cabellos.

_ Iruka sensei… creo que esa chica planea algo…

Le dijo e iba actuar, pero el sensei se lo impidió…

Efectivamente kakashi calculo que ese clon no iba a desaparecer de inmediato.

El problema serían los efectos secundarios, kakashi utilizaba a diario ese tipo de clones y ya casi no tenía efectos graves, pero no sabía si Iruka estaba acostumbrado a eso.

La costumbre viene con la práctica.

Vio como clon fue asesinado de inmediato con esa daga que se clavó en la cabeza.

De inmediato actuaron y luego de llevar a la mujer ante la Hokage el problema pasó a ser de quienes

Debían llevarla a prisión.

Él por su lado acompañó al sensei a su casa.

En el momento en el que el clon desapareció notó su reacción, y estaba seguro de que la cabeza le estaría doliendo.

_ se encuentra bien sensei… le duele mucho la cabeza?

Iruka asintió.

Ya estaban en la puerta de su casa, por lo que el de la cicatriz en la nariz no dudo en dedicarle buena noche y antes de que el de ofreciera a acompañarlo le indico que podía estar bien solo.

Ya con la puerta cerrada kakashi se quedó triste y se marchó hacia su casa.

Pero en no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor de cabeza que tendría su chunin ( al menos en su mente era suyo) y prefirió dirigirse ante Tsunade e informarle sobre los efectos secundarios que estaba sufriendo el sensei.

_ sabes que no hay una medicina específica… a lo sumo puede tomar algo de alcohol para que sus sistema se relaje… aunque no prometo que si se pasa de bebida no tenga una resaca peor en la mañana

Le dijo la Hokage y el ninja copia decidió ir a informarle a Iruka.

Pero ante la duda de si tendría o no sake, prefirió llevar la bebida el mismo.

Al abrirle la puerta, Iruka estaba levantándose el cabello húmedo en una coleta y se notaba que se había dado una ducha.

Con un pantalón pijama, una camiseta blanca y esa hermosa mirada, kakashi sentía que el sangrado nasal inundaria en su puerta…

Pero decidió hablar

_ disculpe la interrupción de sus asuntos personales, pero le consulte a la Hokage cuanto tiempo tardaría en irse el efecto y me dijo que un par de horas, y no hay remedio que le quite los efectos, pero si puede tomar algo de sake y se relajara…

Vio la duda en la cara de Iruka, pero se sintió feliz cuando este lo dejo pasar.

Ambos empezaron a tomar, Iruka no paraba de masajear se la sien.

En efecto su dolor no parecía acabar.

Pero luego de unas cuantas rondas entre él y kakashi ya estaba hasta relajado.

Kakashi no paraba de apagarlo.

En realidad el alcohol no lo ayudaba y sentía una enorme necesidad de tocarlo.

No importaba que.

Por lo que comenzó acercándose a él con la excusa de servirle más.

Luego le halago su cabello.

Le encantaba como le quedaba atado, pero también quería verlo suelto.

Y como un niño que está a punto de cometer una travesura, lo vigilo y le quitó la coleta.

Ver la caída de ese cabello le había gustado, y sin pudor ni vergüenza, comenzó a acariciar lo.

Iruka parecía pensativo.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no notaba ( o al menos no decía nada) cuando kakashi comenzó a tocar y luego acariciar su hombro.

No dijo nada cuando, su mano se apoyo en su pierna.

Tampoco dijo nada, cuando kakashi comenzó a acariciar su rodilla.

Kakashi no era estúpido!

Sabía que el segundo efecto secundario que el sensei tenía era esa excitación.

Después de todo su clon estaba empalmado ya a punto de comenzar la parte más jugosa del sexo… la penetración…

Pero no había llegado a concretar nada, y lo más probable era que esa sensación siguiera en él…

Tal vez caería muy bajo.

Después de todo; ahora planeaba estar con el sensei, aprovechando esa situación.

Si.

Estaba cayendo muy bajo.

Pero él, prefería al menos quedarse con esa experiencia y arrepentirse después.

_ kakashi San…

_ si? Iruka sensei…

_ que planea…

Le cuestionó al notar la insistente caricia en su pierna.

Esa sensación de confort al sentirlo no lo ayudaba a que piense con claridad.

Y solo le estaba acariciando la pierna!

_ yo… solo quiero ayudarlo…

Le dijo mirándolo casi con hambre, y sin dudarlo le acarició con insistencia la entrepierna al maestro quien dió un alarido de placer…

_ no mienta…

Exclamó, tratando de usar su lógica

_ usted solo busca profanarme!

Le dijo con convicción, y kakashi se mordió el labio.

Claro que esa no era mala idea, pero no…

El riesgo era mucho, y ya hacía mucho tiempo buscaba que la vida o el universo se apiaden de él y le brinden una oportunidad con el hombre frente a él.

_ Iruka sensei… no piense mal de mi… yo solo busco ayudarlo con su problema ( y le sonrió con picardía) y usted puede profanarme a mí todo lo que quiera, yo no sé lo impedire…

Iruka no esperaba para nada esa respuesta.

Tampoco esperaba que kakashi sea tan osado y le dejara en libertad su virilidad.

Kakashi se relamía los labios.

El miembro del sensei era más apetitoso de lo que esperaba.

No espero su permiso, y se abalanzó sobre ese pedazo de carne.

Y comenzó a lamer, como si fuera un helado derritiéndose.

Iruka; aunque intento no hacer ningún tipo de sonido, no pudo evitar gemir de placer ante la acción.

Kakashi logro hacer que este se deje llevar.

Iruka sostenía con fuerza sus manos y las apretaba contra la mesa frente a él.

_ debería relajarse sensei… por qué se prohíbe a sí mismo disfrutar?

Iruka quedó estático.

Y sin querer se prendó de los labios de Kakashi.

No sabía por qué de repente le parecieron la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

_ póngase cómodo… por favor

Le pidió e Iruka lo obedeció.

Kakashi estaba más que satisfecho, no se enorgullecía del método, pero estaba dichoso de tener a su disposición a Iruka.

Le quitó los pantalones y la camiseta.

Luego se prometió darle la mejor experiencia a Iruka.

Kakashi sonrió y lamió la cabeza del pene. Iruka lo observaba, los labios que se envuelven alrededor de él, llevándolo a su boca, centímetro a centímetro despacio. Iruka se quedó sin aliento como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire, esperando ese momento.

Kakashi era bueno, tomándose su tiempo.

Iruka sintió la boca y la lengua de Kakashi por todo su pene, lamiendo y chupando, mientras que la mano de Kakashi lentamente acarició el resto. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, el aliento de Iruka no tardó en llegar.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevo su mano a la cabeza de su torturador.

Sus dedos roscados a través del pelo de Kakashi, instando con la mano suavemente Kakashi para que trabaje con la boca más rápido.

"Kakashi"

Iruka susurró, movió las caderas hacia adelante. Se sentía la mano libre empujándolo hacia atrás.

Una vez, cuando Iruka bajó la vista, vio a los ojos de Kakashi mirando hacia él, sonriendo. Iruka se quedó viendo a Kakashi en su labor.

Fue increíble, esos labios que tan a menudo estaban ocultos trabajando duro para hacer que se venga.

Fue suficiente para que Iruka se estremezca contra el piso, culminando en la boca de Kakashi.

Este recibió todo lo que Iruka expulsó y lo trago con entusiasmo.

Y con la idea de seguir disfrutando del sensei, le besaba el abdomen.

Acariciaba su cuerpo y disfrutaba sentir las caricias a su cabello.

Iruka se sentía más aliviado.

Sentía que esa molesta sensación que le había dejado utilizar ese clon había desaparecido.

Pero en su lugar, la necesidad de probar esos labios lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Desde cuando los labios de kakashi lo llamaban tanto?

No podía ser tan desconsiderado con kakashi

Por lo que decidió al menos corresponderle a su manera ( después de todo jamás le había hecho una mamada a un hombre y no estaba seguro de comenzar justo ahora).

Cuando sintió la lengua de kakashi en su cuello.

Actuó, y haciendo uso de su fuerza cambio de posición con kakashi.

Este estaba asombrado

Iruka lo acostó boca arriba y le besaba el cuello a él.

"Tal vez, el cielo se apiadó de mí" pensó y se dejó envolver en el calor que le daba Iruka.

Este por su lado le quitó la camisa a él, y comenzó a besar su clavícula.

Se sentía electrizante.

Kakashi era delicioso y prometía docilidad

Esto sin duda, no era lo que tuviera en mente para esa noche.

Cuando salió por diversión y pensando en auto regalarse un presente.

Pero sin duda, era ese tipo de cosas que no puedes evitar ni desaprovechar.

Iruka no soporto más, y con ambas manos sostuvo la cabeza de kakashi con delicadeza y le plantó un beso que al mayor le pareció lo más delicioso del mundo.

Ambos sintieron el choque eléctrico que les causó el inicio.

Que pese a desear que fuera más suave, tenía el detalle de ser voraz.

Los labios del peli plata, se sentían suaves y el sabor de su lengua tenía algo de sake… simplemente embriagador.

Disfrutaba sin duda la hermosa sensación que ese acto le daba.

Degustaba la boca y disfrutaba el choque de lenguas.

Iruka estaba extasiado con la experiencia.

Mientras que kakashi, sentía que su cuerpo se derretía.

Porque, tal vez no estaba preparado para tener a Iruka tan demandante con él.

Pero ahí lo tenía.

Exigiendo pasión, y tocandolo.

Su cuerpo no respondía como el quería.

Porque cada caricia y cada beso simplemente lo desarmaban.

Aunque deseara corresponderle y estar más activo no lo lograba.

Sus labios se sentían hinchados.

Pues, Iruka lo mordía, lo besaba y luego lo volvía a morder…

Estaba disfrutando.

Las manos del moreno no paraba de explorar su cuerpo.

El calor que le brindaba lograba que kakashi se sienta a gusto con él.

Gimió con un alarido cuando Iruka comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, y luego mordió el hombro de este cuando le susurró

_ deseo tomarte…

Tembló de placer al escuchar eso.

Y se agarró con fuerza a su espalda cuando le beso el cuello y le hablo nuevamente con esa voz ronca

_ cómo lo hago?

Por supuesto que Iruka se imaginaba como hacerlo.

Pero la duda de cómo arrancar lo invadió, y tuvo que preguntarle.

Se sintió poderoso al sentirlo temblar, no sabía por qué notar las reacciones de kakashi lo encendían cada vez más.

Pero estaba disfrutando como jamás creyó hacerlo.

_ debes prepararme… comienza con un dedo…

Le contesto kakashi e Iruka noto lo sonrojado que estaba ante eso.

Le hizo caso, y hacerco su mano a su entrada.

Al estar Iruka sobre él, no fue muy fácil evitar sentir el endurecido miembro de kakashi.

A la vista se veía agradable, y antes de comenzar a preparar, prefirio explorar.

Y tocarlo fue una manera muy curiosa de hacerlo

No lo sintió muy distinto al suyo.

Era tal vez un poco menos grueso pero la longitud podría decir que no tenía diferencia.

Lo envolvió con su mano y le agrado la sensación, además Kakashi seguía respondiendo con gemidos o suspiros profundos con cada toque que hacía.

Con el pulgar, toco y tanteo la punta del glande y noto que el pre semen ya había salido y estaba mojado.

Bajo la mano y roso los testículos…

Y le agrado volver a escuchar las expresiones de kakashi.

Bajo aún más su mano y roso a penas aquella zona privada del copi nin.

Lo sintió seco, y pensó que tal vez le dolería si intentaba algo así

Por lo que, llevo sus dedos a la boca de kakashi

Este captó la idea y comenzó a lamer; la imagen cautivó a Iruka y disfruto la sensación que le daba la lengua entre sus dedos índice y corazón.

Cuando los sintió bastante mojados, volvió a la intimidad de Kakashi e introdujo uno.

Noto en el rostro de kakashi la incomodidad.

Y se pregunto si en verdad Kakashi disfrutaría tanto de aquello.

Comenzó lento a introducir, luego lo sacaba y volvía a meter.

Kakashi estaba sonrojado y con la respiración acelerada, se veía adorable cuando a penas dejaba que salgan pequeños quejidos que no sonaban a dolor, más bien parecía estar disfrutando ligeramente aquello.

_ aaaahhh… i… Iruka!

Logro articular luego de un tiempo de tortura.

Iruka lo observó y paro.

_ puedes meter otro…

Y no sonó como una sugerencia, sonó como una súplica.

Iruka obedeció, y metió ya dos dedos dentro de él.

Estar sobre Kakashi apoyando su peso en uno de sus brazos que descansaba junto al cuerpo de kakashi hacia que no pudiera evitar sentir sobre su propia erección la propia del copia nin.

Kakashi estaba más agitado.

Sus sonidos eran un poco más altos y con una mano comenzó a acariciar la masculinidad de Iruka y luego la suya.

A Iruka le agradaba eso.

Más el rostro agonizante de placer que le regalaba.

Luego de haber estado más tiempo que el anterior con dos dedos y metiendo sacando, girando y abriendo los dedos dentro.

Iruka los saco y escupió en su mano.

No tenían a su disposición de ningún tipo de lubricante, y no quería que kakashi sufriera por la falta de lubricación.

Ahora metió de a poco tres de sus dedos y su paciencia estaba a prueba.

Estaba completamente seguro de desear estar dentro de kakashi.

Toda la situación le estaba fascinado.

Pero a su mente llegó la duda de si tendría algún condón.

No recordaba tener otro más que el que su clon se quedó.

Y es que justo esa noche había decidido usarlo.

Pero si volvió a sus manos era una duda que lo invadía.

En verdad, no se atrevía a pensar si estaba dispuesto a penetrar a kakashi por el ano, sin protección…

La lengua de kakashi en su barbilla lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Lo estaba reclamando y pensó que debía de estar loco en negarse a vivir aquello por la falta de condón.

Lo beso… Iruka lo beso mientras retomaba la preparación.

Por un momento Kakashi vio la duda en el rostro de moreno y se asustó al pensar que dejaría todo allí.

Por lo que reclamo su atención.

Tal vez debía contenerse un poco, Iruka no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar los gemidos de un hombre y el no podía siquiera contenerse.

Era imposible, el hombre que deseaba estaba con el mostrándole que valía la pena perseverar y además prometía darle una noche maravillosa.

Pero al ver la duda supuso que esté en realidad no deseaba estar con él.

Y la duda en su pecho se materializó al pensar que Iruka actuaba bajo los efectos secundarios que lo atormentaban…

Casi sintió la necesidad de llorar.

Pero se contuvo…

Centrándose en el placer que recibía.

Iruka por su lado había dejado de lado la aversión y se sintió entusiasta al notar que ya no estaba bajo el efecto del clon.

Se sintió feliz al notar que en verdad Kakashi estaba atormentando de placer y lujuria su mente.

Realmente deseaba aquello y el cuerpo bajo el, estaba tentador.

Pero sintió que kakashi parecía hasta triste.

Tal vez, debería explicar

_ kakashi…

Le susurró, este lo miro y le prestó atención

_ estás bien?

_ si… continua…

Le dijo, pero Iruka quitó sus dedos del interior.

_ que es lo que deseas…

Le pregunto mientras cambiaba su peso a su otro brazo y le acarició el cabello.

_ deseo que te sientas mejor…

Iruka sonrió y lo beso, un beso corto.

_ pero yo ya me siento mejor… con lo primero que hiciste. No tengo necesidad de seguir esto con esa excusa

Ver el rostro de kakashi con confusión le hizo reír…

_ y por que sigues…

Fue una pregunta con mucho miedo

_ por que yo lo deseo, porque me siento necesitado de ti…

Le dijo y Kakashi sonrió.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros del moreno y le beso el cuello.

_ Iruka…. Feliz cumpleaños

Le sonrió e Iruka levantó la vista hacia la pared donde colgaba uno de sus relojes…

Efectivamente eran más de las doce.

_ gracias…

Sin querer estaba a punto de tomar un regalo que kakashi le venía ofreciendo hacía dos años…

Iruka decidió que ya era el momento de intentar hacerlo.

Realmente esperaba no lastimarlo.

Abrió un poco más las piernas de kakashi y se posicionó.

Ambos estaban algo nerviosos, pero con muchas ganas de seguir.

El falo se sintió poderosamente duro en su interior…

Kakashi ahogo un gemido cuando entro en él y noto que pese al dolor eso le gustaba.

Iruka sintió una presión tan deliciosa e inigualable que no pudo evitar emitir un sonido gutural.

Ambos estaban tratando de calmarse y relajarse, pero no era fácil.

Para Iruka está era la primera vez que tenía sexo anal, y realmente noto la diferencia de inmediato…

El placer era mayor y en suma tenía debajo de él a uno de los más grandes ninjas de Konoha…

Tal vez esa noche su ego estaba un poco elevado, pues se sentía poderoso!

Kakashi disfruto tenerlo y cuando no aguanto más, comenzó a moverse.

Disfruto de las embestidas que el sensei le comenzó a dar al verlo más relajado y disfruto sin restricciones el poder tocar la mayor cantidad de piel que tenía a su disposición.

Iruka volvió a besar su cuello y se apartó apenas para poder quitarle la camiseta.

Lamió su clavícula y se acercó a uno de sus pezones.

Experimentando la sensación de endurecerlo.

Acarició su abdomen y volvió a embestir.

Kakashi se apretó contra él, y enrosco sus piernas con las de Iruka.

Sentía la fricción en su pene al estar tan juntos. Se sentía delicioso y notaba que, de seguir así acabaría pronto. Por lo que se preocupó en seguir besando la piel de chocolate.

Iruka estaba en el cielo, kakashi era estrecho y jamás se había sentido tan envuelto.

Además estaba siendo cruel, cada tanto le apretaba y el sensei deliraba de placer.

Kakashi ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, y su vista estaba borrosa.

Lo sentía…

Si, estaba acabando de manera copiosa.

Iruka estaba en las mismas condiciones, y no creyó que kakashi acabaría de esa manera…

Su rostro fue sin duda una obra de arte.

Y la sensación de ser apretado nuevamente lo colapso.

Con dos embestidas profundas se derramó dentro de kakashi.

Quedando exhausto sobre él.

Se abrazaban, disfrutando la sensación electrizante de lo recién vivido.

En un gesto de dulzura, Iruka comenzó a besar el cuello y luego el rostro del peli plata, para terminar besándolo. Kakashi recibía gustoso.

Estaba tan cansado y satisfecho que no se quejó cuando Iruka salió de él.

Sonrio cuando el sensei lo levanto al mejor estilo princesa y lo llevo al baño.

Donde ambos, se ducharon.

Luego, fueron a la habitación y se acostaron.

Esa noche Iruka disfruto de su regalo de cumpleaños, al otro día salieron juntos.

Después de todo, no estaba entre los planes del sensei hacerle pensar al ninja copia que lo había utilizado ( aunque no lo había hecho) y también deseaba darle; una oportunidad de llevar una relación.

Kakashi no podía estar más satisfecho.

Iruka le había hecho gozar, le estaba dando la oportunidad que tanto le pidió al cielo y además podía darse el lujo de presumir el estar saliendo con él, el día de su cumpleaños.

Y el próximo año, además de celebrar su cumpleaños, también celebrarían su primer aniversario…

De eso estaba más que seguro.


End file.
